


Let's Build Our Garden Here

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Bokuro are married, Domestic Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, child!kenma - Freeform, kid kozume kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: The Bokuto-Kuroo family take a trip to a small market at the start of the autumn season.'The best thing about these festivals, Tetsurou thinks watching Kenma, is the lights.Some of them twinkle in time, some are lanterns lit above vendor stalls. A warm gold glow watches over all patrons and it fascinates Kenma to no end. He’s not bothered when a stranger bumps into his dad. Jostling himself or when someone calls out loudly to promote their wears.His large gold eyes are bright with wonder and pride wells up in Kuroo’s chest. They’ve found something that Kenma doesn't mind doing in public.'
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Let's Build Our Garden Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic started for like a year and now it's finally time to post it  
> not beta'd because im impatient! :D

Tetsurou could feel Koutarou’s buzzing energy from the next room over.

It was later in the evening, snow just beginning to fall in their quiet town. He had promised his husband and their son they’d all go out and see the lights, up in the market. Everything is so colorful in the fall, Koutarou always makes sure they go to the very first festival of the season. Fond smile on his face, Tetsurou listens to Koutarou as he packs up a small dinner for the three of them.

“Kenma your shoes are on the wrong feet, come here.”

“No they’re not.”

“Feet don't point outward Kenma.”

“I’m a mermaid now.”

“Mermaids can’t go to the festival.”

A long pause.

“Daddy I won’t wanna be a mermaid.”

Tetsurou snorts and expertly folds a blanket to fit into a wicker basket full of food. He loops the basket onto his arm and strides into the living room. Kenma sits on the couch, his large red coat almost dwarfing him, as Koutarou ties his shoes-on the right feet this time.

“Alright my favorite boys, we all ready?”

Koutarou stands up, dusting off his pants and picks up Kenma, placing him on his hip.

“We’re all ready-Wait Kenma, where’s Stuffing?”

Kuroo gasps and leans towards the two. “We can’t leave Stuffing behind!”

Kenma starts to wiggle and climbs down Koutarou and runs to his room. He comes back with an old yellow stuffed cat, which is nearly the size of Kenma himself. It’s fur is no longer shiny and as soft as it was when they had gotten Kenma, but it’s been with him since day one.

Once Stuffing is secured in Kenma’s arms, he stands back in front of Koutarou and looks up, his silent way of asking to be picked up. Koutarou scoops him up once more and the Bokuto-Kuroo family is out the door.

~~~~~~~~~

The best thing about these festivals, Tetsurou thinks watching Kenma, is the lights.

Some of them twinkle in time, some are lanterns lit above vendor stalls. A warm gold glow watches over all patrons and it fascinates Kenma to no end. He’s not bothered when a stranger bumps into his dad. Jostling himself or when someone calls out loudly to promote their wears.  
His large gold eyes are bright with wonder and pride wells up in Kuroo’s chest. They’ve found something that Kenma doesn't mind doing in public. Well, he does take after his dad.

Bokuto nearly looked identical with his own bewildered expression. No matter how many times they go to this market, he’s still in awe. He’s pointing out different things to Kenma who uses all of his attention on what his dad is saying. Kuroo has to steer the two from walking into other market-goers, they’re wrapped up in their own little world full of blinking lights and eye-catching clothes.

“Pa!”

Kuroo’s startled out of his thoughts by Kenma calling out to him. He smiles and raises a brow. “What’s the matter Kenma?”

His eyes flick between his child and husband and they've got matching pouts.

“Oh no, what am I buying?” Kuroo heaves a sigh. Kenma grunts and points with a stubby finger to a stall selling hard candy apples.

“It’s a little late for that much sugar you two.” He chides, knowing he’s going to give in. He does every year. He buys two apples, one for himself, one for his two children to share.

And much like every year, Kenma falls asleep through their walk back. Kenma, now on Kuroo’s hip, snuggles his face into Stuffing and sags against him. He feels Bokuto’s warm fingers brush his hand and he takes it without hesitation. They share a look and a sweet kiss that tastes crisp like the apple they shared only an hour or two ago.

“Ready to head back?” Kuroo asks softly, squeezing his husband's hand. He nods and does a once over of the market before turning to the dull street lamp lit streets of their town.

“Yeah, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this very self indulgent fic! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> check out my twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/RainCloud_Art)


End file.
